A primary object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush which has a cartridge for holding dentifrice to be used in the brushing operation. The cartridge, which serves also as a handle portion, is an elongated unit which fits comfortably in the hand. It has a flexible wall which when squeezed forces dentifrice to the brush head.
A further object of the invention is to provide a thin walled bag or tube for containing dentifrice which may be introduced into the cartridge. The bag or tube may be thrown away after the dentifrice is used up and replaced by another, without requiring replacement of the entire cartridge unit. The tube or bag may be of a suitable thin walled plastic construction, and may be pierced by a needle or like piercing element in the cartridge unit when ready for use. Alternatively, the bag or tube may be provided with a threaded or slip on type opening through which the dentifrice is dispensed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bag or tube for insertion in the cartridge unit which is constructed so as to protect the dentifrice from contamination with the ambient air or with any other contaminant. In this connection, the air which enters the cartridge unit after squeezing to replace the expelled dentifrice nevertheless is separated from the interior of the dentifrice-containing bag or tube so as to protect the dentifrice at all times from contamination.
Other features of the invention include the provision of check valve means permitting air to fill the space in the cartridge after some of the dentifrice has been used, so that the cartridge will return to its original shape after squeezing.